Oh Snap
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: She was brought over to Raw from Smackdown and is already causing drama, and maybe even some love situations? And why is a champion getting invovled in her love decisions?


Walking into the arena wearing an Iron Fist Faded Skull Ladies T-shirt in blue, Tripp Militia skirt in olive and white knee high boots, Courtney was the newest Raw Diva after being brought over to the red brand from Smackdown a month ago. After talking with the GM Alison Bernier, she was on her way to finding a specific someone's locker room.

"Where are you," Courtney kept on muttering as she was bypassing a lot of locker rooms, still not finding the one that she was looking for. When she finally did, she stood infront of the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door exactly three times.

"_Can you hold on for a few minutes?" _She heard the person say on the other side of the door, and Courtney did just that and waited. Two minutes later, the door opened and Courtney was engulfed in one of the biggest hugs _ever. _"I missed you sis," She heard the person say. When she was let go, Courtney replied, "Same here Haylie," Yeah, Courtney was the younger sister of Raw's Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel—if it wasn't for her and her older brother Josh, she wouldn't be able to get a job on Smackdown!

"What brings you over here, aren't you still on Smackdown?" Haylie asked.

"Well, you know that Smackdown/Raw Diva trade a month ago?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah—no wonder why Eve got back to Smackdown, so who was her replacement?" Haylie asked.

"Me,"

"Seriously?" Haylie asked, a huge smile pouring on her face.

"Yes," Courtney said.

"Yeah, I got my sister on Raw," Haylie said, hugging me again, "so, who are you facing on your debut match?"

"Well Alison for some reason got me facing a guy," Courtney said a little bit sad.

"Who? Whoever it is, I'll talk to her and see if she can get you out of it," Haylie said as she let go of Courtney.

"Some dude name Mike or something she wouldn't tell me who he is exactly though," Courtney said.

"Ah Miz, you'll beat him," Haylie said.

"No I won't," Courtney said, sounding like she's already doubting herself.

"Yes you will sis, if I can beat him on numerous occasions, so can you," Haylie said.

"Well, I'm guess your right, the Trudels are meant to overcome some form of an odd," Courtney said.

"That's the spirit girl," Haylie said patting her shoulder.

**.x.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Long Island, New York Courtney!"

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight**_

_Bad Girlfriend _by _Theory of a Deadman _played as Courtney had walked out to the stage to the cheers coming off from the WWE Universe. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for Mike to come out.

"And her opponent from Cleveland, Ohio being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley he is the WWE Champion The Miz!"

_**Awesome!**_

His theme song started as him and Alex made their entrances to the ring. When Mike was in the ring, he handed the ref the WWE Championship and then the match started.

**FF to the End**

One-two-three!

"Here is your winner, Courtney!"

After Courtney was declared the winner, the ref raised her hand as she was celebrating her first win on Monday Night Raw, then quickly rolled out of the ring as she saw Alex about to attack her. When Courtney was mid way up the ramp, she smirked at the two guys in the ring, then fully turned around and made her way to the back.

"Congratulations Courtney," Haylie said as she hugged Courtney.

"Thanks Haylie," Courtney said. "And if I can comment, Mike _really _needs to improve on his in-ring ability if he keeps on getting beaten by Divas,"

Haylie laughed a little bit before saying, "Yeah I agree,"

Few moments later, Courtney got forcefully tuned around by Mike, who was pissed off, "your win out there was a fluke, you know that right?" He asked.

"Fluke?" Courtney asked. "Well ain't my fault that I'm just better than you,"

"You're a fucking rookie!" Mike screamed. "You shouldn't be better than me! _I _should be better than _you," _He added.

"Ah maybe it's not my fault that you may be the rookie in this situation between us, and it's also not my fault that you suck in the ring so fucking badly that you got fucking Divas beating your ass," Courtney said before her and Haylie walked off.


End file.
